


"You have wings"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is the sweetest boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, a bit of fluff to distract from the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: “You have wings.”“Yeah.”“On your body.”“No, in a closet. Of course they’re on my body!”////////Winged!Alec is my FAVOURITE headcanon and I've been waiting for an excuse to write it for a while





	"You have wings"

“Alexander? Are you home?” Magnus called out as he walked into the loft, dropping his coat on the rack next to the door

“In the bedroom! Just give me a second I’ll be right out!” Alec’s voice replied from the bedroom. Magnus walked into his study and began depositing back the items he had taken to his most recent client, this particular client had been quite demanding leaving Magnus feeling quite exhausted.

“What do you say we stay in tonight and watch something on tv? I’ve been meaning to show you a few more movies” Magnus suggested

“Sounds good” Alec replied causing Magnus to frown, his voice sounded slightly strained 

“Honey? Is everything alright?” Magnus questioned, abandoning his ingredients to go and investigate what was going on

“I'm fine! Just… just give me a second” Alec grumbled which caused Magnus’ frown to deepen, Alec was good at hiding injuries from him and he had the feeling he was doing it again

“Alec I'm coming in,” Magnus said firmly as he pushed the door open

“No!” but it was too late, Magnus stood frozen as he took in the sight in front of him. Alec was standing in the middle of the room and sprouting from his back was two dark wings, the same colour as his hair with dark blue on most of the feathers tips.

“Alexander… what…” Magnus stuttered, attempting to understand what was going on. Alec hung his head and hugged himself.

“You have wings” Magnus stated

“Yeah” Alec replied, avoiding Magnus’ gaze

“On your body” He continued, not really knowing what else to say

“No, in a closet. Of course, they’re on my body!” Alec snapped but quickly went back to his embarrassed stance 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus asked taking a step further into the room but he quickly stopped himself when he noticed Alec took a step back, his wings slightly curling around his body subconsciously.

“I thought you’d know, it’s not common but some shadowhunters can have wings” Alec replied with a shrug

“How have I not seen them before? I mean not to seem rude but they are… massive” Magnus stated gesturing to his wings. Alec slightly huffed a laugh before turning and sitting down on the bed, his wings laying slack; Magnus frowned as he noticed Alec’s face fall into a frown.

“I’ve had to hide them my entire life, it is seen as shameful to have wings as a shadowhunter” Alec answered

“Oh,” Magnus said, not really knowing what to say. He silently made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Alec, he could see how tense the shadowhunter was as he hugged himself tightly

“Well for what it’s worth, I think they’re beautiful, Alexander” Magnus smiled, it was true, Alec’s wings were one of the most beautiful things Magnus had ever seen. The way the light shined off the dark feathers and the beautiful midnight blue tipping the feathers made Magnus question if Alec was truly an angel.

“Everyone knows I have them, I’m called an imposter and a fraud like I’m trying to be something I’m not” Alec continued

“People think you’re attempting to be an angel” Magnus continued and Alec nodded in response

“It’s not like I want them, they always hurt, maybe it’s some angel punishing me for being born with them” Alec huffed out a laugh looking over his shoulder, slightly flexing out one of his wings.

“Do you groom them?” Magnus questioned causing Alec to frown in confusion

“Groom them? What do you mean?” Alec asked leaving Magnus shocked and slightly angry

“Birds groom their wings all the time, realign and clean the feathers, not that you’re a bird in any way!” Magnus quickly corrected himself

“I’ve never ‘groomed’ them before, my father said I should act as if they aren’t even there as they are something to be ashamed of and the pain is something I deserve” Alec continued.

Anger bubbled in Magnus' stomach as he listened to Alec explain why he had never looked after his wings, he was never taught what to do or how to take care of them which was resulting in severe pain for him.

“What if I help you groom them?” Magnus suggested causing Alec’s eyes to widen

“Do you know how?” Alec questioned

“I’m sure I could try, maybe we can start with just realigning the feathers and tomorrow attempt to clean them” Magnus stated, not giving Alec much room to argue.

“I… I guess, but you don’t have to do this Magnus,” Alec said gently, reaching out and grabbing the warlock’s hands.

“I want to love, this is causing you pain and I want to ease it; lie down on your stomach” Magnus smiled placing a kiss on Alec’s cheek. With a small smile, Alec nodded before laying down on his front spreading his wings out so Magnus had full access to them.

“It may be a little sensitive since you aren’t used to having anyone touch them, let me know if anything is too much,” Magnus said as he rolled up his sleeves, Alec nodded in response.

Magnus looked down at Alec’s wings and frowned, upon looking closer Magnus could see most of the primary and secondary feathers were out of place and lacked shine.

“No wonder these have been painful, they’re all out of order” Magnus mumbled, mostly to him. As gently as he could, Magnus took one of the feathers into his hand and began to move it back into a more straight position. The moment his hand touched the feather Alec took in a sharp breath causing Magnus to stop.

“Does it hurt?” Magnus asked looking at Alec’s face for any discomfort

“No, no it… it feels strange, almost… nice?” Alec replied sounding somewhat confused, the feeling was very new but he was definitely not complaining. Magnus smiled and went back to fixing all the feathers, as he continued he noticed Alec become more and more relaxed, his eyes almost getting glassy before they slid shut. By the time he was finished, Alec was putty in his hands.

“How’s that love?” Magnus questioned running a hand up Alec’s back, Alec hummed with a smile, not opening his eyes. Magnus laughed lightly before snapping his fingers causing both him and Alec to be in their pj’s before turning off the light. He settled himself down next to Alec, running a gentle finger down the Nephilim's cheek.

“Thank you…” Alec mumbled sleepily

“It was my pleasure, your wings are gorgeous, just like the rest of you” Magnus smiled placing another kiss on Alec’s face. One of Alec’s wings slowly moved and rested over Magnus’ form in a protective and loving manner.

“Love you”

“I love you too, my angel”


End file.
